ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Every Sentence Ends With a Pyramid!
As I dodged a plasma bolt, Igneoux tackled the firer. He was quickly shaken off, due to being a human at that moment. I was too, otherwise I wouldn't have cared about the plasma bolts. If you're wondering how we got into this situation, with a relentless villain, sealed in an airtight room, while stuck as humans, I'll start from the beginning, which is typically the best place to start. It started at my house, on a bright, sunny day... ---- I layed on the grass in the front yard. It sure was relaxing. No chores, no duties, and no danger for once. Boy, was I wrong. All of a sudden, I spotted an all-too-familiar hoverboard coming down. I leapt to my feet. Igneoux is an ally, and turns out that he's actually me, but whenever he showed up, it was typically bad news. He landed, rushed over, and dragged me over to his board without a word. By the time I could say anything, we were already in the upper atmosphere. "Igneoux! What are you doing?!" I yelled. Then I noticed something. "Why doesn't it feel hard to breathe up here?" "For the second question, this hoverboard has a force filed. Metamentians need to breathe, too. As for the first question, Dethrouge is back. Dethrouge-" "Is that human with the large skeleton armor, I know." "You know him?" "Yeah, he nearly sucked the life out of the entire planet Encephalonus IV's population once, but I stopped him." "You stopped him?!" "Well, he said that it was a test, whatever that meant." "That meant he was toying with you. I've fought with Dethrouge before. I'm the one who trapped him outside of the universe. How he got back in, I don't know, but his suit is probably what did it." "The suit?" "That isn't just any suit of armor, Tech. It's advanced alien technology designed for humans, put in one of the Great Pyramids of Giza to keep it safe. The ones who put it there probably had a screw loose, giving tech like that humans." "Giving it or putting it in a pyramid full of advanced booby traps?" "Same thing, whatever. The point is, we're going to the armor chamber of technology in that pyramid to see if there's any details about the suit, like specific weakness' or something." I sighed. Looks like it was about to get hot. And sandy. Not that it was going to be shocking. Where I lived was a desert anyway. ---- We landed softly, and, surprisingly, intact. We got here in only 15 minutes, and flying that fast on a hoverboard is enough to make you sick. And it did. After depositing breakfast into the sands, I looked up and saw a pyramid. Three, actually. "Uh, Igneoux?" I asked. "Which one is the one full of armor?" "My sensors are picking up alien signals from the one dead ahead." Igneoux replied. "The largest Pyramid of Giza." "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" "Tech, wait!" I started walking, and all of a sudden, I felt a crawling sensation on my leg. I looked down, and saw a scorpion ready to sting. I turned into Rockoustic, and the scorpion ended up with a squashed tail. I flicked it away. "You see? No problem." I said. ---- Boy, was I wrong. When we got into the pyramid, there was a creaking, and then, the doors slid closed, trapping us inside the pyramid. We kept walking, dodging snakes, scorpions, trapdoors, and other traps. I didn't see how hard this could be. We eventually came to a dead end. "Great." I said. "Just great. We come all this way, only to hit a dead end. Let's go back. Maybe we can-" Suddenly, a door came slamming down from behind us, trapping us in a 5x5 square foot area. Suddenly, there was a quiver and shaking. The walls started closing in on us. "Emphasis on the 'dead' part, apparently!" Igneoux said. "Don't worry. We're Metamentians. We can easily withstand the pressure presented by the doors." "No, we can't! These walls are made of Apocalypse Earth's rock! And that-" "-Is the only thing that can hurt us." I groaned. I got an idea, but it was kind of dangerous and pretty stupid. "Time to say goodbye to Mr. dead end here." I said. Remember that hologram I never used from before my attempted retirement? I meant to use it, but never did. Time to see what it was. I turned the dial and slammed it down, hoping that whatever came out, it would be helpful. ---- "Shadard!" I yelled. Igneoux stared at me like I was some kind of monster. "What?" "That is a very interesting species to have on the Ultimatrix." He replied. I shrugged off Igneoux's confusing statement and focused on what his guy could do. My arms started glowing with dark energy, powering up my blows. I shot ultra-powerful punches at the stone wall in front of us, slicing through it like it was wet paper. The stone seemed to seal itself back up behind us as we went. Instead of running out of the pyramid, we ended up in some sort of room that had walls that looked like some giant computer chip, except completely flat and blue. There was a door at the other side of the room, but it was blocked by a stone lion. I figured that I could punch it to bits, and then continue on my way. However, as soon as I got near the lion, it moved. It stood up and snarled. Stupid alien tech. What was surprising, though, is that when it opened it's mouth, it spoke. "Only those with pure intentions may enter. State the reason for being here." "We seek information about the suit of a villain named Dethrouge." I said. The lion nodded. "I remember Dethrouge. He was a Pharoh at the time, searching for power with which he would heal his love from a fatal desiese. The power was to much, and his mind snapped, resulting in what he is now. Emotionless and evil. I shall let you pass, but there is one that my not pass." "Who?" I asked. "Him." The lion gestured to the Ultimatrix. Alvono twisted out, making me revert back to human. Igneoux's Ultimatrix activated, trapping him as a human. Alvono went up to face the lion. "And why not?" He asked. "Your intentions are not pure. You seek advanced technology to possess to get revenge on those that shunned you. Revenge is not allowed." "Hey, they deserve whatever they get!" Alvono yelled. "I'll show them what it's like to be isolated from an entire species! I'll fry some, fling some into space, excetera!" "Alvono?" I said. "What's going on?" Alvono turned to face me. "What's going on?! My entire species shunned me because of one strange gene, that's what's going on! I'm going to use this tech to get my revenge, and no pathetic statue is going to stop me!" "Well, I am! I can't believe this! I trusted you! You were just looking for revenge? I'll bet that's why you were interested in being the Ultimatrix in the first place, wasn't it?" "Bright kid. Smart or not, nobody is getting in my way!" As if to make a point, he flung me at the wall, and then started charging plasma energy in his hand. And that's how I got into this situation. ---- Picking up from the beggining of this entry, I desperatly started slamming the Ultimatrix's skeleton. I must've knockjed something into place, because it suddenly glowed green and scanned Alvono. If you remember, Alvono gave methe mutant gene sample, making Technius, but I never got his full DNA. Time to do this. I slammed the dial down, turning into a Galvanic Mechomorph. Before I could think of a name, a voice similar to my own said: "Sample recognized. Previous owner's nickname:Upgrade." Well, that saved me some thinking. I covered my hands with plasma and swung at Alvono, landing several hard hits before he knocked me away. I turned into Power Surge, then pressed the Ultimate button. It was an interesting feeling. Imagine drinking an entire case of soda, then a case of energy drinks, then multiply that feeling of energy by about a million, and you still won't be anywhere near my level of energy. I was giving off so much energy that I couldn't even touch the ground! I started storing energy. I eventually glowed white and immensly brighter than the sun. "What do you call that move?" Alvono scoffed. "Flashlight?" "Nope." I said. "Charge." ---- 'What,' I wondered, 'Will people think when they see a charred half-pyramid where a giant, tan pyramid once stood just yesterday?' I really don't think any details past that are needed to describe what happened when I released all of that energy I had built up. Fortunately, the room where the suits were stored was at the bottom of a staircase, so the room wasn't destroyed. Everything in the room, however, had not been built to withstand big-bang like energy, and so most things were destroyed, except, strangely, a blue suit, about my human size. There was an engravement on it, saying, BIO-Mechanical Energy Suit. "The BIOME Suit, huh?" I said. "Let's see what it does." I attached the armor pieces to myself, discovering that there were places the suit didn't cover. Suddenly, a black, air-tight material slid out and attached the pieces to each other. There was a tingling feeling as the Ultimatrix converted to energy, traveled to my chest, and attached, making it so the Ultimatrix symbol went through the hole in the center of the chestplate. I took a step forward so I could see my range of motion, and somehow ended up on the top of the pyramid remains. Igneoux raced up to me. "Tech, stop fooling around! We don't want to be here when people start showing up!" "Fooling around?!" I snapped. "I don't even know what the heck happened!" "You must have accidentely activated the suit's speed function without realizing it." "Super speed? Cool!" "Actually, not cool." Igneoux pointed to where Alvono used to be. "It let him get away." "No problem. I'll just get him next time." "Your overconfidence is overwhelmingly stupid." "Let's just go home, okay?" ---- After dropping me off, Igneoux flew into the night on his hoverboard. I don't really know where exactly he goes. I'll have to ask him. If you're wondering about what happened to the suit, it turns out that I can store it in the Ultimatrix like one of my aliens. Who knew? Well, everybody does now. Tech out. Category:Episodes Category:Tech 10